Don't Talk To Me About Love
by imaklutz
Summary: "Don't you dare talk to me about love, Mary. If there's anyone who loves John more than anything, that would be me!" I shouted, she shut up unable to utter a word from the surprise. "I did everything for John! And I would do anything for John!" / John x Sherlock johnlock


**Hello pervs ;)**

 **John x Sherlock**

 **Angst?Drama?Gay? yup, please proceed.**

 **Disclaimer! I do not own Sherlock (John does)**

* * *

 _ **Sherlock P.O.V**_

I'm currently sitting across Mary, that's supposed to be John's seat. I placed my hands on my chin and fully examine my best friend's wife as she spoke. Purposely shutting off her voice in my head so I can concentrate.

"-lock! Sherlock!" she screams to my attention "Are you even listening to me? This is a serious matter, John is missing and God knows where he is! I'm getting worried here and you're not doing anything but just sit! He's your best friend for goodness sake!"

"I am listening. But at the moment I don't have anything to tell me where he is, all we can do right now is wait for something to come up and we'll work from there." I monotonously replied. "And don't panic so much, you're giving me a headache. He might be at the supermarket having a fit with the self-checkout machine again."

"Are you kidding?! You can't just expect me to sit here all day and wait! Who knows what's going on with John right now! And I've checked everywhere! I tried to call him, but he's not picking up! Ugh!" Mary stood up in frustration and ran her fingers through her short hair.

With all her panicking is making me worried, John hasn't contacted me either and I have a bad feeling. Panicking will do nothing, so I have no choice but to wait for something to come up. I breathe out heavily, she's right, I can't just sit here.

"I'll call Lestrade and ask him if he can track John or if he's seen if anywhere or something." I grabbed my phone from. my pocket and dialled Lestrade's number.

"Thank you." Mary sat back down.

"Hello?" I looked over at Mary, she's shaking her leg impatiently.

" _Sherlock, what can I help you with?"_

"Umm yeah, I was just wondering if you've heard anything about John today?"

" _No, no I haven't. Why what's happened?"_ his voice curious.

"It's just that Mary and I haven't heard from him since this morning. We're getting worried, there's something wrong."

" _Oh is that so? Well, I'll ask around and see what I can find, then I'll call you as soon as I get something._ "

"Alright, thank you that would help us out a lot."

I hang up and put my phone back in my pocket, "He said that he'll ask around and tell us when he finds something."

"Alright, so what do we do in the mean time?"

"Umm..." for the first time, I don't really know what to do. "Let's go to the places John would most likely be, maybe he's there..."

"Alright, at least it's something."

We grabbed our coat and left, starting from the supermarket we looked for him everywhere we could think of. The cinema, the park, even the freaking cemetery. Running around everywhere like we've lost our two year old child, Mary is determined to find him somewhere in London doing who knows what. But nothing, we found nothing. Just road accidents and random vandals. No signs of John Watson.

Just as we were growing tired, Lestrade called me. Quickly I picked up my phone, "What do you have for me?"

" _Sherlock, it's an emergency. You have to get to the hospital now, quickly!"_ Lestrade quickly hanged up.

"Mary...We have to get to the hospital quick!"

"What?"

"It's John."

"What? Why? What happened to him?" Mary started to question me and panic, tears forming in her eyes.

"I don't know! We don't have time for questions, let's just go!"

We got to the hospital as fast as we can and found Lestrade waiting for us in the waiting area.

"Lestrade, what happened? Where's John?" I grabbed his shoulders aggressively.

"He was hit by a car, it wasn't a big accident but it was enough to knock him out of consciousness... He's in room 221." Lestrade gently removed my hands off his shoulders and pointed us to the room.

"Sherlock wait! I'm not ready to see him..." Mary cried "I can't, I'm scared of what's happened to him."

"You heard Lestrade, it wasn't a serious accident. I'm sure he's fine.." I reassured her.

"Why are you so calm?!" she shouted as tears rolled down her cheeks "He's your best friend and something bad has happened to him and yet you're so calm about it! Why?!"

"Why do you want me to panic?! I'm just glad that we've found him and he's alive!"

"You know what, if we have tried to look for him earlier then maybe this wouldn't have happened! Maybe we would've found him and stopped this accident from happening in the first place!"

"What? So, now you're blaming me for what happened?!"

"Yes, yes I am! You were just sitting there, waiting for something to happen when we could've went out there and looked for him ourselves!"

"Then why didn't you leave and look for him huh?! And plus, why did he leave so early in the first place? Were the two of you unhappily arguing about something stupid again? huh? Or did he find out another dark secret of your that you've been keeping from him?"

"Don't you dare go there Sherlock. I love him. And there's nothing in this world that I would not do to stop this from happening."

"Don't you dare talk to me about love, Mary. If there's anyone who loves John more than anything, that would be me!" I shouted, she shut up unable to utter a word from the surprise. "I did everything for John! And I would do anything for John!"

I could feel my face turning red from anger, "If I could go back in time and stop the accident from happening, I would! If I could go back in time to stop John from marrying you, I would!"

"Sherlock..." Mary gasped and shook her head.

"I jumped off a building for that man! I let my reputation and career fall apart for that man! I let people I despised humiliate me for that man! I spent two years completely alone for that man! I survived tortures because the thought of meeting him again kept me sane. I ran into fire without hesitation for that man! I backed away for his happiness! I came back to life for that man! And I'm standing here, bleeding internally, trying to comfort the woman who almost killed me because she is the one the John chose and I wouldn't dare to argue with his choice because his happiness is the most important thing to me."

I panted, Mary looked at me with disbelief and tears in her eyes. I know she wants to say something, apologise for making me feel this way but she can't. She's too surprised with all that I just said.

"There's nothing in this world that I would not do to make him unhappy, Mary. I'll do anything for him, I'll do anything to stop any accidents from happening to him and yet I can't stop him from leaving me or being in love with someone else, I can't stop him from choosing you. So, don't talk to me about love, because there's no one in this world that loves John more than I do." I felt tears roll down my face, I can't face John like this. Not after what happened. Only John is able to get these parts of me out.

Mary covered her mouth to muffle her cries, I looked at her and just walked away. Maybe I'll go see John some other day. I wipe my tears and thanked Lestrade back in the waiting area.

 _ **No one's P.O.V**_

Mary couldn't believe what she just heard, shocked and unable to move she watched Sherlock walk away. She gathered herself and wiped her tears, she turned around and grabbed the door handle to John's room.

There lied John, unconscious and angelic as ever. Mary looked at him and shook her head, this man is so loved he has no idea.

After a few minutes of Mary caressing John's head, he started to wake up and slowly open his eyes.

"John?" Mary whispered "You alright?"

"M-mary?" John quietly whispered, still messed up from the accident. "Where am I?"

"You're at the hospital John, you had an accident... Sherlock and I were looking for you when Lestrade told us you were here."

"Ahh.. yes the car accident..." John remembered what happened earlier and laughed as if it was nothing.

"Oh John, what happened out there huh?" Mary kissed his forehead.

"I had a fight with the self-checkout machine and I got angry and walked off the supermarket that I didn't even notice a car coming at me. there was a drunk driver, I wasn't badly hit, it just hit me enough to leave me unconscious haha.."

"Oh John, be careful next time... please..we get worried.."

"Yes, yes alright." John smiled at Mary "Where's Sherlock? I thought he'd be with you."

"Oh umm... he went home, he said he'll wait for you there... I think he couldn't handle seeing you in bed like this, he'd cry haha." Mary joked, but deep inside she knows that the revelation that happened earlier really affected him.

"Oh that's too bad, I was looking forward to seeing him. I was gonna tell him that I bought him his favourite food, oh well I'll see him at his flat." John replied sadly.

At that moment, somehow, Mary knew that John and Sherlock felt the same way.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that little angsty fanfic! I just wrote this as I typed, no plans or whatever haha tell me in the reviews if you enjoyed it! this was actually inspired by a Tumblr post about Sherlock.**

 **I'll write another Johnlock fanfic in my free time so stay tuned!**


End file.
